


Slight Tap

by GuardianQwerty



Series: Heid Collection  (Placeholder name) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode 21, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Heid - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianQwerty/pseuds/GuardianQwerty
Summary: When Hotch touches Reid to calm him from his tangent talks, Hotch discovers the effect his words have on the man.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Heid Collection  (Placeholder name) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878922
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Slight Tap

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece in a hopefully long developed series of interactions between Reid and Hotch - They are not necessarily all connected in order. 
> 
> It's based at the end of episode 21 of season 7 on the plane trip back. The tap in question is canon. 
> 
> hybristophilia - A paraphilia in which sexual arousal, facilitation, and attainment of orgasm are responsive to and contingent upon being with a partner known to have committed a crime.

It was such a light tap, a single knock on his arm to reduce his ramblings about the likelihood of one woman attracting two serial killers for partners.

Replaying the memory in his head, it all felt right. “It's curious, one woman at the centre of two serial killers,” Hotch questioned, the baritones of his voice coating each vowel, while still expressing a concentrated tone of intellectual curiosity as he stared at the table in front of him. JJ had then responded questioning the odds of something like that happening, and as if a switch had been flicked, his mouth began to spew out an answer, completely missing the rhetorical tone. “Astronomical. Removing from the calculation’s serial killer groupies - who insert...” but before he could finish, a touch graced his bicep, tapping sensually along his limb for a moment. It felt warm, and comfortable. It shot a spark to his chest, and he had a sharp inhalation of breath at that moment, screwing up a face to conceal his real emotions of the minuscule communication.

Aaron and himself had chosen to keep their newfound love a secret, the dates had been nice, once a week between cases as they could. Coffees shared on lunch breaks and the occasional sleepover with light touching when Jack was at Jessica’s place. However, they rarely got to spend personal time on cases, due to both holding professional conduct so high. It was an innocent enough touch that the team could play it off as their fearless leader reining in the younger man before his tangent ended up in the history of hybristophilia and the romantic intertwining’s of people who fall in love with serial killers. It was innocent, but only to those who didn’t know. Only to those that didn’t feel the electricity that coursed through his body whenever he was close to Aaron, whenever his voice licked the letters of his name or simply just threw him a glance across the round table, bullpen or plane. It was intoxicating, and it fuelled his existence.

When the team landed back home, everyone but their team leader disembarked off the plane, each carrying their go bags and jumping into their respective vehicles while seeing each other off. Reid chose to hang back, which insighted curiosity from Morgan. “You all good pretty boy?” He asked in his normal big brother protective way. He had to quickly dissect an excuse that would both be a reality for him, but boring enough for Morgan to laugh it off. “Yeah, I’m fine, I was actually going to do a quick walk around the jet. I saw an interesting diversion of the flaps when we were landing, so I wanted to check. Technically the pilots do it, but I wante-” Morgan through his hand up and did a low laugh as he turned to leave, “alright, alright captain, don’t break anything. See you tomorrow.” Morgan walked briskly away; his go bag swaying over is right shoulder as he pulled the car door open. Reid gave him a couple of minutes to turn the car on, give him a wave and start to drive off. And then he was alone, apart from his unit chief who was still rattling around inside the plane.

Reid ascended the stairs once more, go bag in hand and a pure drive to talk to his man, just hear him breathe his name. He turned the corner entering the fuselage and noticed Hotch writing on a report in the far corner, his back to him. He walked slowly towards him, breathing deeply as he placed his left hand on his superiors’ shoulder. Reid noted a small flinch, before an instant relaxation of his muscles beneath his fingertips. A deep breath could be heard from Aaron, as he placed the pen down on the table and turned his head. His chocolate brown orbs locked sight with his own eyes, his stern face relaxed into a soft smile and his eyebrows became less strict boss man and more the human he had begun to like a lot. “Hey Spence,” his voice was liquid desire and made him want to just sit on his lap and cuddle into his chest, “what do you need?” The same sultry tone flowing through his dialect. “I just want to be with you.” Reid choked out quietly, almost a whisper as he was becoming more distracted by his man’s flawlessness.

Without a word, Aaron stood up and met Reid’s gaze at eye level and not from the downward angle that Reid previously had. They gazed for a moment longer, lips inches away from each other, sharing the space equally. Reid could smell his cologne a smooth combination of lemon, lime & bergamot top tones, masking a strong sandalwood undertone. It was his favourite and always connected his thought process to safety. Hotch’s hands were now resting into Reid’s chest, and Reid hands softly holding Hotch's waist. After a few more seconds, Reid initiated, connecting his lips with older man. The soft pressure consumed him entirely, the texture of skin on skin contact, taking over his senses and inhibitions. It was slow and practised, they led each other, no one dominating the other, just enjoying the company, the closeness. It always felt right, it always felt good, it was like slotting together two parts of a puzzle and finding an amazing image. Hotch beat Reid to it as he opened his mouth, inviting Reid to deepen the kiss together. Hotch’s hands had wondered up his chest and were now reaching around, grasping his neck for a better angle. The intimacy of the event tightening their bond more than ever. They hadn't shared anything but kisses and close comfort as of far, but this was by far the best kiss yet. It just felt right, secure and safe.

It felt like a lifetime, but in average was only a few minutes before they mutually agreed to a cease fire. Hotch’s hands now embracing Reid’s cheeks, tracing his thumb under his eye, almost like he was smudging a tear. They stood in solace, staring at each other, breathing in their individual smells. “That was, wow,” was all Hotch managed to say. “I’d love to continue but I need to finalise this report.” His smile was so genuine and deep, it made him feel whole. “That is fine, can I stay with you though?” Reid questioned, knowing that the likelihood of Hotch saying no was lower than a plane crashing due to turbulence. Another wordless conversation had Hotch shedding his suit jacket, carefully folding it over the chairs back rest, sitting down into the couch rather than that same chair, and using his right-hand to encourage Reid to sit next to him. Reid didn’t need words to comply and sat immediately before lying down, feet up one end and his head nestling comfortably into his partner's lap. He could feel the radiant warmth from the man and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Hotch opened the report once more, pen in his left hand, he continued to write. His right hand was content with stroking Reid’s hair, multitasking his partners needs with his works requirements.

They sat in silence for the better part of an hour. The only sounds were slight words of Hotch rereading the report, the scratch of the pen on the paper and the dwindling sounds of aircraft taking off and landing. Usually the pilots would have come, finished the final checks and locked the aircraft up. But recently Aaron had been spending more time finalising his reports on the jet after everyone had left, rather than in his office. So, the pilots always gave him some time to write in peace. The scribbling continued and soon there was a click as he pressed the top of his pen, retracting the tip into the metal cylinder. He closed the report and bought his hand to the man’s shoulder, gently nudging him from his slumber. Reid’s eyes slowly opened, and he pushed up from his position on the couch turning towards Hotch. “What was this all for?” Hotch asked as their eyes met once more. He saw the cogs moving slower than usual as the doctor attempted to find his cognitions from the sleep he has just awoken from. “Earlier, on the plane. When you touched my arm. Reining in my constant thought process.” Reid spoke, concisely yet slower than usual. Hotch hadn’t expected that response. “We kissed and you slept on my lap, because I tapped your arm?” His voice fuelled with a light confusion, humour and smirk across his face. “When you touched me Aaron, I felt safe, I felt loved. It was good. And I wanted the time to spend with you. I wanted to be in the moment with you.” Hotch’s features relaxed once more, taking the words in and letting his smile show as he heard. “I love you Dr Spencer Reid.” And with that Hotch bought Reid into a strong embrace, as strong as it could be on a couch. “I love you too SSA Aaron Hotchner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfic, and it's been a while since I've published any work. 
> 
> Comments and feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Also let me know if you prefer the use of last names vs first names. Trying to figure out what works better.


End file.
